Cinderuto
by PTMT von Uchiha
Summary: A Hidden Leaf Village twist LOOSELY BASED on an old classic.


Once upon a time, in a far away land called the Hidden Leaf Village a new Hokage had been grandly appointed to office. His name was Itachi Uchiha. Being head of the ANBU squad at age 13, the news didn't surprise most of the population, the man was simply a genius. Said genius was in a room, ought to be approving the newest Genins, instead the raven was leisurely lean back in an uncomfortable chair both hands screening the uppermost portion of his face and sighing in defeat, silently of course.

Uchihas were taught to shield their emotions from birth, but death to all the Uchiha laws, there were only 2 left on the planet! Two survivors of the once famous and regal Uchiha clan, and one was the great Hokage. Almost as noted, but not as quite, was was bad ass Sasuke Uchiha, brother only to Itachi, but well known for an entirely alter sanity.

"My, my don't tell me he's at it again," sigh Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake had been a family friend and current adviser to the Hokage, "What am I going to do Kakashi, what _should _I do with him?" groan Itachi.

_'Where has my pride as an Uchiha gone?' Thought Itachi, 'why am I even telling an outsider?'_

He was getting a migrant just thinking about their situation, memory of once telling Sasuke, if assassins didn't kill him first, Sasuke would, suddenly came flying back like a ton of bricks.

"He beat the living crap out of that girl, and for what, a measly kiss!" mutter Itachi.

With a final glimpse of his novel, Kakashi lowered "_Make Out Paradise edition __2__"_, and stared eye to eye with the frustrated ninja. "And you know why too, right."

Within a heart's beat, the room drowned in silence, although the tension was shortly cut off by the echo of the main door coming in contact with a nearby wall, a bit too harshly. "What do you want from me Itachi," each word dripping as cold and bitter as the source of the newly forge hole in the wall.

"Tsss, tsss, little brother, if you keep that habit of yours up, scold Itachi sitting up, " I might just have to charge you for the repairs." Sasuke could do nothing but clench his fist and curse under his breath.

_'Back to my book,' thought Kakashi. _

After a timid 'friendly' sibling glaring contest, Sasuke was the first to glance away, but not without a low growl and a, "damn" somewhere in the process. Without as much as another remark, the adamant teen turned his back in annoyance and without a look back, disappeared from the room without a trace, Ninjutsu substituted as a blame for his absence.

"Well, I guess I'll be taking my leave too," said Kakashi, "Ciao." And the Jounin too abandoned the room.

Great, Sasuke has added more work to his already cramp schedule, just peachy. But, as an older brother, he had to give credit to the girl for _trying_, Sasuke had been said to be many things among the townsfolk, especially the girls. Handsome, mysterious, intelligent, powerful, overall, in the eyes of girls here and far, a perfect, single Uchiha - very single indeed.

Young women and _men_, fantasize of one day taking Sasuke Uchiha for their own, but one should never judge based on appearance. Deep underneath, Itachi knew too well what his younger brother really is. Emotionally unstable, and revenge was the only thing on the avenger's mind. In all frankness, one day Itachi too hope to achieve revenge, but with his new position, people's lives were at stake. _He _will feel the wrath of the Uchiha, one day, but not today.

All and all, like every fairy tale, fair maidens (and not so fair) had their hearts set out for the 'ice prince', much to the teen's annoyance, and every damsel in distress dream of the day when Sasuke would take them away and live on happily ever after.

* * *

All except one, but Naruto Uzumaki was no damsel, just distress.

Far away, deep in the heart of the Land of Fire lived a young man. Originally he was name Naruto , but every seconds of his life was spend serving his step-mother and two step-sisters, so gradually he forgot his name and respond with...

"Cinderuto!" a painfully high pitch shriek rang from the top of the steps. With a huff Cinderuto set aside the mop in his tan hands and hurried up the decorated stairs toward a room infinity larger than his. Cinderuto was greeted with stern blue icy eyes reflecting anger, "What is this?" Ino, the older of the two step-sisters question him in a sarcastic tone.

Casting an innocent look at his half sister laying on the four post bed with her hands folded across her chest, Cinderuto could responded with, "That's ramen." But one could tell the spoiled teen was anything but please.

"You idiot." shouted the blond and proceed to throw the bowl at Cinderuto's direction, but, "Cinderuto!" holler an extra voice from outside the bedroom. Cinderuto this, Cinderuto that, Cinderuto, Cinderuto. Cautiously walking out of the tiger's den, the badly treated boy plan to distancedistant himself away from Ino as far as possible. "What a waste," mutter Cinderuto under his breath, "what's wrong with ramen?" he asked the silence that fills the air.


End file.
